Birthday Bash on Sesame Street
by Shadowgate
Summary: This is my first crossover story.


BIRTHDAY BASH ON SESAME STREET

BY SHADOWGATE

A/N This story is a rewrite for a better outcome. It's rated K because it has no sex, vulgarity, or outrageous violence.

…

Steve is on the train headed to New York where he will make his way to Sesame Street.

A waitress comes by and asks if she can get him anything. He requests a cup of coffee with two creams.

All of the sudden the train stops.

Then the train starts going backwards and the captain is heard over the intercom.

"The train goes backwards. The train goes forward."

Steve slaps his forehead and says "oh dear."

On Sesame Street Blue is running around barking with excitement. Everyone shares her enthusiasm except for one green grouch.

Oscar pops out of his trash can and yells "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE BARKING?"

Maria comes up to inform Oscar that Steve is coming to Sesame Street for his Birthday celebration. Oscar does not care to hear it.

"NOW LOOK HERE GIRLFRIEND I WANT THAT DOG TO SHUT UP!"

Maria suddenly loses her temper and yells back.

"OSCAR I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND WE DON'T LIKE TO HEAR THE WORDS SHUT UP ON SESAME STREET!"

Oscar decides he's going to keep this going.

"OH WELL MARIA GUESS WHAT! I SAID THE WORDS SHUT UP BECAUSE I WANT THAT DOG TO SHUT UP. ALSO I DON'T LIKE BIRTHDAY PARTIES BECAUSE BIRTHDAY PARTIES ARE FOR HAPPY PEOPLE NOT GROUCHES LIKE ME."

Maria finally decides she's had enough.

"WELL OSCAR YOU CAN JUST STAY IN THAT TRASH CAN UNTIL YOU LEARN TO BEHAVE."

Maria slams the trash lid shut on Oscar and laughs.

As soon as she stops laughing Blue drops a clue. Tickety grabs the clue and holds it so Maria suggests the entire gang on Sesame Street and Blues Clues characters all chase Tickety to find out what the clue is.

Gordon could not praise Maria enough for that suggestion since they needed a big distraction because they had to hurry up with decorations and the cake.

CUT TO SESAME STREET SKETCH

Kermit the Frog steps up in his trench coat and a microphone and says "this is Kermit the Frog signing on to report on celebrations. That's right when you celebrate an occasion there might be a cake involved such as this cake right here."

A big three layer cake is shown beside Kermit.

Kermit goes on to report "I have this cake to celebrate my anniversary with Miss Piggy whom I've been with for quite sometime."

Miss Piggy steps up and says "Oh Kermy that is so sweet."

Kermit has a smile on his face and they both hug.

Miss Piggy then adds "Oh Kermit there is just one problem. You see our anniversary was last week."

Miss Piggy screams loud and dumps the cake on top of Kermit before storming off.

Then the two old men come out on a balcony above and chant "Kermit stinks."

Kermit says "this is Kermit the Frog signing off."

CUT TO ANOTHER SEGMENT

We see kids riding their bicycles. We see a police officer blowing his whistle and a car running a red light.

We see a police car come out from a corner and write a ticket for the driver who ran the red light.

A little girl comes out and says "my daddy works for the police department. Their job is to make sure everyone is safe."

BACK TO SESAME STREET

Maria signaled to Gordon she saw a bus coming.

"Oh Gordon look a bus is coming I think Steve is getting off."

Sure enough she was right Steve hustled off the bus.

Gordon shook hands with Steve and Maria hugged him.

Gordon said "well your bus was supposed to be here at 5 but here it is 6:30."

Steve said "there was nothing wrong with the bus it was the train engineer who kept making the train go forward and backwards."

The two grownups found that explanation strange but Elmo decided to come out and walk forward and backward for the benefit of educating children.

The three grownups smile at Elmo and then Tickety presents the clue to Steve.

Steve says "oh wow it's a coupon for a BBQ restaurant."

Blue dropped another clue and Zoe grabbed it.

Steve said show it to me in a minute Zoe I want to talk to Maria and Gordon for a minute.

The three adults go off and talk in private while the Blues Clues Gang hangs out near Big Bird's nest.

Zoe refuses to show the second clue to everyone else and that causes chaos. Big Bird gets his feathers ruffled when the Sesame Street Gang and the Blues Clues Gang start shoving each other into his nest.

The three adults come by to break it up and Zoe shows Steve the second clue. It's a ticket to a baseball game.

"Oh wow!" Steve said

CUT TO SESAME STREET SKETCH

The narrator says "today we'll learn about the number 666."

The count comes out and counts to 666.

Then lightning appears and rain falls.

CUT TO ANOTHER SEGMENT

The narrator says "today we'll learn about the letter 'W'."

A small child with his mother says "W is for water."

The child throws a bucket of water at his mom leaving her drenched.

The child laughs and the mother does not know what to do.

BACK TO SESAME STREET

Steve and the gang are hunting for the third and final clue. This clue is hidden and they look all over Sesame Street only to find it in Big Bird's nest. Big Bird remarked he had no idea he was sitting on it.

When Steve found the clue he realized it was for a free meal at the Marriott but he wasn't staying at the Marriott so he gave it to Mister Johnson who was.

In the meantime Pail and Shovel inform Steve that they got an invitation to Bert and Ernie's house and they had to head up there.

When they got to Bert and Ernie's house they noticed how the two lived together in harmony even though one was yellow and the other was red. Ernie showed them a big poster board with all different colors on it and they had a chat about them. They went on to have a lesson on mixing colors like black + white = gray.

Ernie stated "we're happy in our home learning about all the pretty colors."

Bert scoffed and Ernie asked what the problem was.

Bert explained they don't really live in harmony. Ernie began singing like an opera star. Burt cut him off to explain that wasn't what he met.

Ernie looked puzzled.

Burt points out that they get in fights all the time. Burt went on to say "two nights ago you spilled cookies in my bed and those cookies were covered in peanut butter. The sheets got sticky and ants were attracted. Ernie for crying out loud I had ants in my pants."

Ernie replies "ants in the pants! You made a rhyme."

Ernie does his annoying laugh and Burt groans. After that the nah nah nah sound it heard and we go back to Sesame Street to find Cookie Monster stuffing his face.

Before he realizes it he's surrounded by The Peppers and their kids Paprika and Baby Cinnamon.

"Hello me the Cookie Monster" stated Cookie Monster.

Baby Cinnamon pointed out how happy she was that Cookie Monster was not a scary monster. Mister and Mrs. Pepper pointed out Cookie Monster had no teeth since he ate so many cookies but Cookie Monster replied "me still talk loud even though me have no teeth."

They all laughed and Cookie Monster passed the cookies around.

Mister Salt and Mrs. Pepper came out holding cupcakes to pass around.

Steve said "oh Mister Salt and Mrs. Pepper I'm so thrilled to see you two along with Baby Cinnamon."

ALL OF THE SUDDEN A BIG WHOOSH IS HEARD.

Baby Cinnamon says "LOOK UP IN THE SKY!"

Gordon asks "what on earth is it?"

Maria answers "I don't know it's certainly not an airplane."

A big magic carpet lands on Sesame Street right by the balcony. Steve sees Magenta and Periwinkle get off the carpet. He is very surprised.

"Periwinkle" Steve exclaimed!

Blue starts barking and is happy to see Magenta her best friend.

Periwinkle stated that he was happy to make magic needed to travel to one of his favorite places Sesame Street for a Birthday Party.

Everybody prances around and giggles.

Soon the night was coming and Mister Johnson got hungry for dinner. He called for the hotel room service and 15 minutes later Grover showed up with a hamburger and potato wedges covered in bacon and cheese.

"I ORDERED A TUNA FISH SANDWICH MEAL WITH THE CHIPS, COKE, AND COOKIES!" Mister Johnson shouted.

Grover explained "oh well that's not what the manager had you down for."

Mister Johnson fumed "well then let me just inform you now that I wanted the tuna combo."

Grover said "oh that's a problem there."

Mister Johnson asked "why is that a problem?"

Grover answered "a former employee known as the Cookie Monster ate all the cookies and didn't pay for them. He was fired."

Mister Johnson asked "well do you think you could substitute the cookies with a milkshake?"

Grover explained "no because someone calling herself Miss Piggy bought all our ice cream so we can't make shakes."

Mister Johnson asked "well then could I have a tuna sandwich, chips, and coke without the desert?"

Grover answered "that's a good idea especially since you appear in the shape of the one who called herself Miss Piggy."

Grover pointed to Mister Johnson's stomach and Mister Johnson got furious.

CUT BACK TO SESAME STREET

Slippery is blowing bubbles and the Count is counting them. Tickety has a big smile on her face and after 100 bubbles are counted they all blow up. Slippery becomes very slippery.

Right after that the gang is called out for the big party.

CUT TO THE CENTER OF SESAME STREET

OUTSIDE THE LATE MISTER HOOPER'S STORE.

The whole gang is singing Happy Birthday to Steve and they blow out the candles. Steve is so happy to see everyone and to be on Sesame Street for his birthday.

Steve is 22 years old.

The count comes out and counts to 22 and summons lightning. Sadly the lightning hit Big

Bird's nest and destroyed it. Everyone had to get buckets of water to put out the fire. Oscar the Grouch just laughed. Big Bird became angry and jumped on top of Oscar's trash can and lowered himself into it and right on top of Oscar.

Maria and Gordon laughed their heads off.

"Oh Gordon until we can rebuild Big Bird's nest Oscar will be very grouchy."

The entire block of Sesame Street laughs. Burt and Ernie pop their heads out the window and laugh. It's a big riot and that brings this story to an end.

THE END


End file.
